


A Deal’s a Deal

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Lore References, Blasphemy, Swearing, Torture, brief M/M kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Sam finds a way out of the pit and takes it only to be tricked yet again.





	

It started the second Sam’s body hit the floor of the pit at the same moment that Adam’s body hit. 

Eyes squeezed closed with the horrific pain, his back arched, a bloodcurdling scream tore from Sam’s throat as Lucifer burst forth from his chest like something out of Aliens. Blinding bright light shot out through the hole Lucifer punched in the Hunter’s chest, no longer caring how badly he demolished his vessel. After all, he was right back where he didn’t want to be, his triumph having slipped through his fingers; so close and yet so far and it was all this stupid hairless ape's fault. 

Chest heaving with pain and terror as he panted in pained breaths, his body soaked in his own blood, Sam cracked open his eyes enough to be able to look over toward his brother who seemed to be much luckier than he was as Michael gracefully left Adam’s unconscious body without stirring so much as a hair on his head. 

_'Adam?'_ , Sam thought as he was already unable to speak, blood gurgling in his throat and bubbling out from between his lips to run down his chin.

Apparently that was the difference between obeying, being a puppet to these sonsabitches as Dean would say and in choosing to be free. 

He saw the light that left Adam shift and morph, changing shape and becoming something unlike anything he had ever seen before. The creature had six wings of emerald green and was covered in saffron hairs, each of which contained a million faces and mouths and as many tongues which, in a million dialects, implored the pardon of God. It was at least seven feet tall and had seven eyes and the head of a lion, a truly ferocious looking creature. 

Sam’s eyes widened as the creature reached for him, his clawed hand mercilessly gripping the gaping wound in his chest and hauling him to his feet. Movement to Michael’s side drew Sam’s attention away from the snarling angel, terrified hazel eyes darting over to what he could only believe was Lucifer in his true form. 

He was a giant beast, with three heads and six eyes. His twelve wings were bat-like and beat rapidly stirring up an Artic wind creating a layer of frost over everything around them. Small razor sharp ice icicles immediately formed in the gaping hole of Sam’s chest. And he wore the other angels about him as a garment, transcending in all glory and knowledge. Though he was a hideous beastly creature now, it was easy to see how once; long ago he may have indeed been the most beautiful and God’s favored angel. 

All six of Lucifer’s eyes on each head narrowed hatefully at Sam, his lip curling upward to reveal rows of sharply pointed terrifying teeth. 

Sam swallowed hard, his eyes darting between the two brothers, it was bad enough to know that you had an Arch-angel pissed at you, it was quite another to know that along with that angel, his brother, Lucifer wanted to tear your soul apart. 

_'Dean!!!'_ Sam mentally screamed in terror a moment before Michael and Lucifer each grabbed one of his arms arm and one of his legs… and then made a wish. 

~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~

The soft footfalls of dress loafers sounded against the bone floor as a demon walked toward Lucifer’s cage, all inhabitants seeming to have quieted, at least for a few minutes, though it was only a matter of time before Michael and Lucifer returned to play with their favorite new toy. 

A soft sigh escaped the demon’s lips, his eyes on the human hanging like a dead animal carcass against the wall, his body almost completely stripped of skin, bits of his muscle and tissue lay dotted along the frozen floor. 

“Ah, look at you,” the demon shook his head with a small frown, “Well, I can see you’re all broken up about this, hm?” he asked, dark brows raised, “Oh, come on, Sam, I gotta hand it to ya… I didn’t think you could pull it off, but it seems you managed to save us all, eh Moose?” Crowley asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat as he stood looking into pain-filled glassy hazel eyes. 

Sam hissed in a small pained breath through his teeth, a grunt of pain leaving him after. 

“Go to hell,” he rasped softly. 

Crowley frowned and turned at the waist to the left then right before looking back at Sam, brows raised, “Looks to me like we’re already here,” he surmised sarcastically before his lips curved into a smirk. 

“Alright, alright, enough small talk, I can see you’re, ah, not quite yourself,” he muttered, huffing out a snicker afterward as he turned his gaze away from the Winchester and began to pace outside the cage. 

“I’m here to offer you a deal, Sam,” Crowley said, glancing in at Sam as he continued to pace to see if he’d piqued Sam’s interest. 

He gave a small satisfied smirk that he hid quickly, dropping his gaze to the floor, having caught the intrigued tilt to Sam’s head as it rolled against the rock and bone wall. 

“What if I can get you out, spring you free?” Crowley asked, turning around to face Sam as he stopped pacing. “You’d be able to breathe clean air, have a,” he paused in his words, frowning at the memory of what it was this Winchester and Dean had been drinking, his head bowing slightly as he thought about it. He lifted his head, mouth snapping closed as he nodded, brows raised, “a beer,” he said with a smile, “see that brother of yours again,” he offered. “Eh, Sam, what to ya say? I can give you all that… for ten long years and all I ask in return is your soul.” 

Sam gave a harsh laugh that turned into a choking and coughing fit, blood bubbling and oozing down his face, pieces of organs and tissue falling to the floor from his skinned body, a deep pain groan tearing from his lips. 

“Why…” Sam rasped breathlessly, tongue dating out to lick his lips. “Why would I do that? End up back….anyway,” he asked hoarsely. 

Crowley shrugged, “Well, I for one am no where near the bastard Lucifer is… and I don’t see an Arch-angel ridding shotgun next to me… I suppose you need to ask yourself who’s hell is worse, Lucifer’s,” his brows lifted, “or mine,” he finished simply. 

“And let’s not forget,” his lips slid into a smug smile as he tilted his head to the side, “I’ll give you ten long years topside… eh?” 

Sam’s eyes slid closed as he tried to think past the pain and see the pros and cons of what the demon was offering him. 

“Or I could just wake Lucifer back up and let him and Michael finish…” Crowley frowned at Sam, “What is it exactly they were trying to do to you?” He asked, lip curling in distaste before he shuddered exaggeratedly. 

_Dean…_

Sam’s eyes slowly opened, slightly slanted pain-glazed hazel meeting the brown ones of the demon before him and locking a moment before he nodded. 

Crowley tilted his head and took a step closer to the side of the cage, “What was that, I couldn’t hear you?”

Sam grit his teeth, “Yes!” he growled roughly, his bottom jaw breaking off from it’s hinge in the process eliciting a pained cry from Sam, head tilted back, eyes squeezed tightly closed. 

Crowley appeared inside the cage, Sam’s jaw healed in an instant before the demon covered the Winchester’s mouth, silencing him. 

“Keep yer bloody voice down!” Crowley hissed softly before slowly pulling his hand away from Sam’s mouth. 

“Well,” Crowley muttered, shrugging a shoulder, “you know what time it is… pucker up, Buttercup,” he said before leaning in and slanting his mouth over Sam’s. 

Sam tore his mouth away, head rolling against the wall, spitting as soon as his lips were free of the demons. 

“Oh now see, I’d of thought you were use to that flavor by now,” Crowley sneered softly, a small cruel smirk pulling at his lips. 

“Oh and one more thing,” he added, “I’ll just take that soul now and hold it for safe keeping, you don’t mind do you?” Crowley asked, his lips curling into a slow grin as Sam disappeared from the cage before the Winchester could protest. 

Crowley himself then disappeared from Lucifer’s cage, his pleased whistle echoing off the walls of Hell….


End file.
